


I fall for you

by Thatslowburntho



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatslowburntho/pseuds/Thatslowburntho
Summary: Josie runs into Penelope on her way home from a party at the old mill. Set sometime between 1x01 and 1x05.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	I fall for you

Josie is at another party in the woods. The music is loud, the alcohol is abundant, and half the people are already drunk enough to make decisions they’ll regret in the morning. Josie isn’t in the mood to make a fool of herself tonight – there have been enough times at these things to make up for it – so she sticks to the sidelines and sips on a wine cooler that fails to generate even the slightest buzz.

She talks to MG for a while, until he catches sight of Lizzie near the large bonfire. A few people from Josie's classes strike up brief conversations, but Josie isn’t feeling the party atmosphere, and it shows. She tries to enjoy herself for one very long hour until she gives in and decides to retreat to the comfort of her bed. The walk back to the school is a peaceful one, the music fading away slowly the farther she travels.

She nearly makes it to the edge of the woods when an unwelcome interruption stops her in her tracks.

  
  
“Leaving so soon?” Penelope says, seemingly appearing out of thin air. She leans against a thick tree just off the dirt path that winds through the woods.

Josie stares at her. “What are you doing out here?”

“It was getting a little crowded back there,” she says, nodding in the general direction of the party, “I needed a breather.”

“Since when do you need a break from a party?”

“It gets a little old after a while, don’t you think?” Penelope pushes off the tree and stumbles towards Josie – She’s drunk, Josie realizes. “I was planning to smoke. Do you want to join me?”

Josie spots a joint – unlit – tucked between two of Penelope’s fingers. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“You’ve forgotten how to have fun, Josie. We used to have fun at these things. Remember?”

Josie wills away the memories. “Shouldn’t you be off kissing one of my friends just to spite me?”

“I learned my lesson the first time around,” Penelope says, twirling a finger around a short strand of black hair. “Besides, nothing beats the real deal.”

Josie rolls her eyes and continues walking, but the comment sits in her head. _The real deal._

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it!” Penelope calls after her. 

Josie stops. “Thought about what?” She asks over her shoulder, not willing to turn around.

Penelope works to catch up with her. There’s a sway in her step, like world around her is spinning.

“Kissing me again,” Penelope says once she’s in front of Josie.

Josie has thought about it, more times than she would like to admit. But It doesn’t matter. Every time she lets her mind wander there, she reminds herself of how badly it hurt when Penelope broke up with her.

It still hurts.

“I haven’t actually. When you dumped me it kinda took away the appeal.”

Penelope regards her with a straight face before she bursts into laughter, doubling over. “You’re a terrible liar, you know.”

Josie scoffs.

“No, it’s true,” Penelope insists, standing up straight. “You do this thing with your arms.” She crosses her arms over her chest in a way that makes it look like she’s giving herself a hug. “Like this.”

“I do not-”

Penelope gives her a look.

Josie looks down at her arms and realizes that _shit_ , Penelope is right. She immediately puts her arms back at her sides. “What is your point?”

“My point is that…” She begins, stepping right up to Josie. “It’s not a crime to want what you want, JoJo.”

“Is it when your ex is Satan incarnate.”

“So, you admit it.” Penelope smirks. “You want me.”

“That’s what you took away from that? I just called you the literal devil.”

“The devil you want to kiss…” Penelope singsongs, breaking out into a fit of laughter once more.

That’s right. Josie’s dealing with drunk Penelope, not the sober version who’s usually much more tactile than, well, this. The ridiculousness of it all almost makes Josie smile.

Almost.

“You’re obnoxious.”

“I’ve been called worse things,” Penelope tells her. “By you, a few seconds ago.”

“And here you are laughing about it,” Josie remarks as she watches Penelope stumble along next to her.

They finally reach the steps that lead to the back entrance of the kitchen. Penelope stares them down like they’re the greatest challenge she will ever face.

Josie has half the mind to sprint up the steps and disappear into her room, but she doesn’t. Only because she’d hate to have an accidental death on her conscience.

“I’m not helping you up these stairs, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Josie says. “I’m just here to make sure you don’t crack open your skull.”

“How noble of you,” Penelope replies, standing with her hands to her hips. “But I think I can handle it. You’re the lightweight, Saltzman, remember?”

And really, what is it with Penelope asking her to remember things tonight?

Penelope makes it up the first two stairs easily but loses her footing on the third.

Josie surges forward to catch her before she can think twice about it.

For a moment, they’re frozen. Penelope’s body is two inches from hard stone, suspended by Josie’s hands around her waist. Their faces are close enough that Josie can feel Penelope’s uneven breaths.

“That was close.”

Josie raises an eyebrow. “I thought you said you didn’t need my help.”

Penelope smirks. “I thought you weren’t going to offer me any.”

“I could drop you,” Josie muses, loosening her grip on Penelope’s waist.

Penelope’s eyes go wide. “You wouldn’t.”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t.” 

The air between them thickens. Josie thinks it makes sense that being this close to Penelope for the first time in months has resulted in her feeling some kind of way.

With a sigh, she ends whatever moment they might be having by pulling Penelope up to her feet. “We should go inside.”

She opens the door to the kitchen, and at this point there’s really no reason for them to keep talking to one another. It was one thing to walk back from the party together. But now? There's no reason to continue this. At least Josie wants to believe there isn't.

“Well, if you think you can manage to go the rest of the night without breaking a limb, I’ll be on my way,” Josie says.

Penelope tilts her head, looking at Josie like she knows exactly what Josie is thinking. “And what if I said I couldn’t?”

Josie swallows down whatever stupid thing is threatening to spill out of her mouth. Something like - _I miss you_ \- or - _You broke me._

Instead she says, “I’m sure one of your loyal followers would be more than willing to come to your assistance.”

Penelope nods, almost goes so far as to look disappointed. But she hides it quickly. "Right."

Josie decides its time to finally leave the kitchen, turning and going.

“Josie?” 

She turns around, one last time. “Yeah?”

“Thanks. For catching me.”

Josie allows a hint of a smile. “Goodnight, Penelope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I have had this in my drafts and I just wanted to put it up on AO3 because I miss Posie :(  
> I proofread it but there's always a pesky typo or two that seems to show up anyways so sorry if there are any! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Also if you want to talk about legacies I recently joined twitter and want to get more involved with the fandom! @parkxpenelope I'll follow you back:)


End file.
